The Rules of Society
by baby blue2
Summary: b/v. Set in the olden days, when society rules. bulma doesn't like following the rules, and neither does a flamed haired prince. Not good at summaries. please read


Hey you guys this is my first fic so have an open mind if I'm no good at this. I have several ideas for different epics, but one at a time. I have just finished watching Sense and Sensibility (if you haven't seen it, it is an old time romance. With those big dresses and everything) so this fic is set back in those times well won't give to much away basically because I do this little introduction before I write then another one at the end, so I don't exactly know what is going to happen or do I? ~_~ Enjoy.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
She was always considered weird in the social life, but Bulma Briefs just didn't care what others thought of her. She wasn't suppose to wear those clingy clothes, she did. She wasn't suppose to show her legs, she did. In fact she was suppose to wear dresses her whole life which she didn't. Oh don't get her wrong she loved wearing dresses...just none were.... appropriate. She and her best friend for life were the only ones to wear jeans and t-shirts, not even any of the men had the balls to wear clothing out of societies rule. She just didn't care as long as she was looking good she would wear it. But the main reason she wore those most revealing outfits, the ones that left little to the imagination, was just to tick off the women. The men loved her while the women despised her. She loved it, making husbands drool right in front of their wives at just the mere sight of her. Having women look at her with those loathing looks, it made her laugh. Even though she was a devil in society she was treated like a princess. The only thing people did was sneer and talk about her, nobody ever did anything about her appearance. That's what she really enjoyed. How the life of all those people were based on rules that aren't even spoken. How she could break them and nobody did anything. The men in the stores waited on her with goofy grins while the women stood glaring waiting their turn, even if they were there first.   
  
She wasn't married or had any relatives. Her parents had died a few years back, she took it hard the first few months but soon controlled her feelings and got back on her feet. Her family used to be one of the most respectable in the whole country until that terrible accident that coasted her, her parent's lives.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was midnight coming home from the New Year's Eve Ball. The Briefs family had just had a grand time. It was the New Year when they left the party tired, sleepy, and inebriated. Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Briefs were arm and arm together singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Walls' or at least trying to as they slipped and fell in the freshly watered street. " Honey my skirt itzz....hiccup.....itzz caught in some zing." She had recently fell down with her husband and was trying to get up only to discover it was impossible, since the train of her skirt was caught under a glob of mud. After several minutes of tripping and falling both of her parents wound up laying on their back giving up hope.   
  
Bulma was inside saying she would take another carriage home out of embarrassment of her parent's state of being. She cared about how she looked in the face of society, she dressed to people's approval and acted like she was suppose to. While her parents were rolling around outside she was inside giving them glances of disapproval and acting like she didn't know them.   
  
Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Briefs finally caught their breath and began their difficult task of getting up. Their carriage was on its way. Lead by two powerful Shire horses, black and shinny. Those two horses were more pampered then most of the people in upper class society. They were all decked out with leather tack and steel hooves; and like all upper class horses they had their necks pulled back and their eyes covered. They were advancing on the Briefs at an immense amount of speed. Pounding hooves just slamming on the muddy road, snorts echoing from their nostrils, while beads of sweat rolled down their glossy coat as they were driven recklessly. They weren't used to being treated like this. Not used to being whipped, turned viciously, or being driven at an abnormal amount of speed. With their eyes covered the horses had no idea that they were trampling over their beloved masters. They didn't know that in just a few hours they would be shot. Their lives would be taken along with the Brief's ' all due to a drunk driver. But the only consequence the driver gets is losing his job. No bullet to the head like the horses or a life's worth of grief like Bulma. The world is fucked up.  
  
After that tragic night the only Briefs still in this dimension vowed to never care about what society thought. She felt if she wouldn't have gave a damn about what those snobbish women thought about her family she would have been out there to warn her parents about the trouble that was approaching. If her mother weren't wearing that long dress she wouldn't have been incapable of getting up. All of her loved ones were lost just because of the rules of society that must not be broken. After that one night she vowed to be herself.  
  
.  
  
  
~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Now the name Briefs has a reputation of gloom hanging over it. The once respectable family was now demolished, the only thing they had left was the beauty of the young lady. She didn't need a man to rule her life. She didn't need money. Before her father had passed on to the next life he was an inventor. They were the wealthiest family in the whole world. And now she was the only one left. Alone in life with only her money and looks. Yea she had servants but it wasn't the same as having a loved one to just hold. Nobody knew of her lonely state. She always hid it well when she went out. Not that she cared about what they would say if she had a nervous break down. Just to let them no that she was not weak. At the age of 21 she could take all their comments, all the looks and just stare back at them and smile. At least that's what she let them think.  
  
She wasn't the only one who dressed and acted like they didn't care, there was also her best friend Chi Chi. Technically she was a princess. He father was the Ox King, a well-respected person in society. Her mother died when she was just an infant and was raised by her dad. He never remarried, mainly because Chi Chi kept on scaring off all the women he met. She didn't have any lady manners, she loved to fight and play like boys and that's what she did best. He father liked that she was happy in her life but after hearing what people were saying about he tried to change her into a lady. Unfortunately for him it was already to late; he had no control over her. She did do some girly things but none of them were decent enough for the harsh crowd of the social life. Most of her friends were guys except for her best friend Bulma. He father liked her and decided that she should go leave with her. They both jumped at the idea. It meant that they would never be separated. They went every where together. Making heads turn, women curse, guys drool, and knocking out the rules of society.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow was Mary Ellen's coming out party so Bulma decided that her and Chi Chi would spend all day today picking out dresses and different sorts of accessories. "Wake up Chi rise and shine you can't go out in public looking like you just got done hibernating now can you." " Uh leave me alone, they can all kiss my ass for all I care. Now go." " Ha-ha-ha-ha such harsh words from an elegant young lady like yourself." "Feh, you haven't heard harsh yet. So what are we gonna do today?" As her friend started to get up Bulma headed back towards her room to pick out today's outfit that would get her the most stares. After several minutes of going through her closest, that could hold a small cottage in it, she finally found the perfect dress. It was a nice yellow sundress that was loose but still clung to her every curve. It was extremely short and was sure to get at least ten head turns. "Perfect." Donning some beach sandals with a two-inch sole and a nice little purse, she headed down to the lobby to see if her friend was prepared. Walking down the halls that covered one of her many mansions, the young misses had a weird feeling that she was being watched. She turned around slowly. Cautious of whatever was lurking around in the shadows. "Hello? Is any one there?"  
  
Silence. " I'm warning you show yourself" Try as she might to sound brave she could not hide the tremble that escaped with her last remark. *Oh shit what am I gonna do, shhhh Bulma this is your house come on you don't fear any thing* Click click click * oh shit don something Bulma here it comes*   
  
" Hey Bulma wait up. Man it's hard to walk in 6 inch pumps." With a wave of relief she let out the air that she was unconsciously holding. " Man girl don't do that to me you scarred the shit out of me." " Oh what happened to the elegant girl act hum. Apparently you aren't going out looking like one."  
  
"Hush neither are you. I thought someone was down the hall. The west wing. It must have been you." "What? No, it wasn't me, my room is one the north side with yours remember." "Look it probably wasn't anything, come on lets have fun. Plus who can beat us. We spend vigorous hours training everyday." "Yea you're right. Come on I plan on getting more drools than you today get. And to do that I did time. So lets go." With that two beautiful girls headed off towards the center of town. One conspiring how she would make head turns, while the other contemplating on why her friend always tried to beat her when she never succeeded after 4 years.  
  
"Charles, would you please go to Lady Davenport's estate, I need to pick up a few items." Lady Davenport was the second wealthiest lady, underneath Bulma. She always despised the two and was the one who talked the most about them. Bulma find this out and has been making it her priority since to make the her life hell.   
  
Millissa Davenport was a married woman. Her husband was going for leading man of the country. The elections were in two days, and with the popularity vote in, with her husband being the most favorite, this lady has been bragging all week. Nothing could get her nose out of the air. People were finally putting her on the petastool she so rightly deserved. And in a few more weeks she could finally put Bulma Briefs into place. Loathsome is all that she held for the girl. She was rich, beautiful, and lived her life. If any one deserved such a life of luxury, it was her, Millissa Davenport. She was from the highest family, the good bloodlines. She was the one who deserved all those stares. Millissa got stares, she got courted, and she got a marriage. But she wasn't free and Bulma was. That's why she hated her and her comrade so much. She hated that they had something she didn't. So her plan was to ruin her life as much as possible.   
  
"Amy, I told you already I want the red rose in the vase in the entrance room, and the blue bonnets in the dinning room. Are you stupid, you are suppose to listen when I tell you the first time. No get Cynthia to do it now. And get out, I've had enough your insolence, you're fired. Why can't my husband buy obedient servants?" "Mrs.?" " What your still here get out now fool, before I sick the dogs on your ugly ass!!!" "yes mam, I was just wondering if you would like me to get the door on my way?" "What?" " Yes the door, someone is out there." "Yes I knew that, of course get it you fool, then leave." "Yes mam."  
  
Why did people insist on coming over just to glance at her beautiful face. Oh well I can't help it. I wonder who it is? 


End file.
